Exar Kun : Dark Lord of the Sith
by Cimmerian
Summary: A little journey into Kun's battle with himself.


Exar Kun : Dark Lord of the Sith  
  
*Foreword : Four Millenia before the time of Luke Skywalker, an arrogant young Jedi Knight, Exar Kun sets out to learn the secrets of the legendary fallen Jedi Knights known as The Dark Lords of the Sith.  
  
The events here take place between 'the time when Exar Kun, in a test of the lightsabre, humiliates his master, Vodo Siosk Baas and decides to leave his apprenticeship and depart from the world of Dantooine' and 'the time when he arrives at Onderon and meets with Jedi Master Arca of Arcania.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Prolouge - Adapted from "Tales of the Jedi : Dark Lords of the Sith - Sith War, Book 1."  
  
Exar Kun had just bested his own teacher, Jedi Master Vodo Siosk Baas in a savage display by weilding two lightsabres against his master's staff.  
  
"You are indeed a mighty Jedi..." gasped Master Vodo, holding the two pieces his staff had been sliced into by Exar's double sabre attack. "Two lightsabres against my poor stick."  
  
'Thank you, my master." acknowledged Exar.  
  
"Exar Kun," continued Master Vodo, "You are the most formidable student I have ever had, but I sense something is missing in you. An empty place...hidden even from yourself. A place that remains unseen because no light escapes that region of your heart."  
  
"Only I know my heart, Master!" said Exar, coldly.  
  
Exar had made up his mind; he no longer needed to be an apprentice under Master Vodo, and niether did he need to remain on Dantooine.  
  
Adaption ends.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Chapter One -  
  
Exar Kun, paced around the hangar like a caged animal by the side of the cargo ship which was his way out of the planet. His long black hair was tied in a tight pony tail that cascaded to his lower back, flowed wildly behind him. His attire was that of all jedi of the period. An armoured suit coverd his torso and legs and weapons of many kinds, well placed all over his attire. A large dark cloak billowed around him as he moved. His jedi light sabre clung safely to his belt. He grew impatient, but there was quite some more time before the ship was due to leave the port. The tall Jedi was about to walk away, when a person approached him. "You, jedi!" said the unsavoury character. He was a twilek, but had taken up the ways of Bacharan traders, "these credits you supply are no good." "What do you mean?" growled the jedi kinght. "I mean what I say, stranger.... your money is bad." "That is absurd," Exar yelled, as a surge of hate and anger well up in him. Dark thoughts invaded his mind as red, hot seething fury flooded his brain. Clutching his face, he dropped to his knees and began to whimper as the war between forces of light and dark tore apart his psyche. "What! Do you think your grovelling will buy you free passage...not from me, fool." sneered the twilek. Rising to his full height, now seemingly in control of his senses, Exar grabbed the twilek by the collar and snarled into his face, "I want passage on this craft. Now!" The twilek shivered in fear and let his guard down, thus allowing Exar to reach into his mind and influence him. "Yes, my lord," groaned the twilek, "You shall have safe passage." "Good!" grunted Exar and tossed his coerced benefactor aside, "We leave now." "Yes, my lord." intoned the dazed twilek.  
  
The cargo ship was anything but a fast one, and Exar grew more frustrated by the moment. Often having to supress the intense feelings of hatred and anger that washed over him, he lost himself in the contraband intoxicants that the cargo ship was smuggling. He woke up, clapped in irons in a deep and dark, smelly dungeon. He was stripped of his fine robes and weapons and left in rags. Anger and hate enveloped him, but a severe throbbing sensation of pain in his head, prevented him from venting out his frustration on his fellow prisoners. Calming himself, Exar assessed the situation he was in, which did nor bode well for the young Jedi.  
  
Struggling to his chained feet, he walked over to the barred entrance and peered out. Sure enough the twilek was out there, brandishing Exar's own light sabre. Reaching out through the force, Exar summoned the lightsabre to him. It leapt out of the twilek's grip and came straight for Exar, slicing through the thick walled cell. Once in his grasp, Exar used his weapon to good effect and freed himself off the confining chains. The smoke and dust was yet to settle when Exar stormed after the twilek who was making off in haste. He had much credits to count having sold Exar to the slavers and also the Jedi's fine cothing and weaponry would fetch him a decent bargain at the black markets. All that was at the back of his mind, as he ran for his life. Having witnessed the true capabilities of the Jedi Knight, he was sure that any encounter with Exar would be his own doom. But Exar hadn't given up on the twilek yet. Some unnatural force pushed him on to seek vengeance, not to mention his stolen belongings. Using the force to hurl pieces of the junk that lay around in this festering hellhole of a slaver colony, Exar gave chase, slicing down any who were foolish enough to bar his way. Finally one of Exar's force propelled missiles struck the twilek, effectively slowing him down as Exar moved in for the kill. "My belongings," he snarled as the twilek cowered and pointed to a small ship nearby.  
  
Exar felt a sensation of rippling energy surge through him, he was experiencing the power of living force. Flashes of light and dark erupted through his mind and with a devilish grin, he tightened his force grip on the twilek. Watching his victim, suffer and then die writhing in agony, filled Exar with a sense of euphoric pleasure. His mind fought it, but his heart embraced the new dark sensations. He was truly learning about the dark side of the force.  
  
Aquiring a one man space craft from a slaver, after recovering his belonglings, Exar Kun, decided to explore the world he was brought to and also search for answers to his queries about the dark side. He set off with the force guiding him.  
  
  
  
To be continued..... 


End file.
